The Missing Half
by PharaohZeth
Summary: Soul marks soul mates Greek gods.
1. How it was

A long time ago in this world existed some beings; with 2 heads, 4 arms and 4 legs, they looked like 2 humans sharing 1 body, some were both males, some others were both females and others were a male and a female stuck together, they weren't bad, but Zeus had to punish them; why? Because they tried to reach the gods, they wanted to climb the Olympus; Zeus threw thunders to them, each getting separated from their half; so every time they return to this world they look for their missing half, never knowing who it is; for many generations they never knew love or happiness at the lack of their beloved half, so Hera showed them mercy and every time a half is born in this world she marks them, it usually shows the essence of their half, helping them find it, but sometimes this isn't enough, and if you're a lucky one, the goddess will give you clues leading you to your beloved half.

"Do you think I'll find my soul mate mama?" she smiled at the deep ocean eyes that stared at her.

"I do think so, you were blessed by the goddess Hera, I'm sure that she'll show you the way"

Her son smiled widely, showing the hole of the missing milk teeth that was about to grow new.

"I really, really, really hope so mama, I want to find my half, fall in love, make a family and live happily ever after" the child said with sparkling eyes.

"What if it's not a girl?"

"It doesn't matter; we can still form a family and live happily ever after" his mom giggled.

"Yeah, you're right" she leant over and kissed his forehead "now's time to sleep"

"Good night ma"

"Good night Lance" she said turning off the lamp.


	2. Nightmare

It was a nice day, not very cold and not hot, the day was clouded but it wasn't dark.

"What are you thinking about honey?" the sweet voice of his mother awoke him from whatever trance he was in.

"Nothing really" he answered giving his attention to the bowl of soup in front of him.

"Well, you can think of nothing later, now eat, your soup is getting cold" she said with a smile on her face.

The wind carried a soft sound to their ears, a soft yet alarming sound; none of them moved, he looked up to his mother, her face unreadable, she looked at him without turning her face as she whispered.

"Go hide, now, doesn't make any noise and don't matter what happens, whatever you see, whatever you hear" she slowly stood up "don't come out"

He did as told, hiding in a little under floor room under the table.

He heard the door slowly opening then his mother's soft gasp.

"Medusa" then the only sound was then snake.

Something broke, and he heard something like rocks fall on the floor, the door opened, someone walked in, said person walked around the house, the snakes could be heard where the person was, he felt something bite his shoulder and everything went black.

The cold woke him up, he was still in the little room under the table, he waited a moment, paying attention to the lack of sound in the house and decided to go outside.

"mom?" he whisper-yelled "mom?" he saw a broken statue in front of the door, he took the fallen head and froze.

His mother's face expressed surprise and fear, with wide eyes and an open mouth.

He sniffed and soon tears were falling freely of his eyes, he kneeled down and hugged the petrified head of his mother, crying as silently as he could.

He woke up with a gasp and tears falling down his cheeks, he got off the bed and ran to his parent's room.

"mama!" he called and jumped to her bed waking her up "mama!"

"yeas dear?" she completely woke up once she saw the state her son was in "shh,shh, Lance, honey, what happened?" she sat up and hugged her son.

Lace told her what he had dreamed while her hand drew circles on his back.

"Calm down Lance, it was just a bad dream"  
"But it was so real" he finally stopped crying.

"Shh, calm down, everything's alright" she hugged him and soon he fell asleep.


	3. Persephone

Soon that time of the year will be over, summer will be replaced by fall, and Demeter's daughter, Persephone, will return to the underworld to stay the next 6 months with her husband, Hades.

Its midday, Persephone´s walking in a forest nearby the entrance of the underworld, when she sees a young boy in a river, he has scratches, some little cuts and bruises, he's skinnier than normal and he looks sloppy, he is trying to catch a fish with his hands, he slips and falls face first, hitting his forehead adding another bruise to the collection, he groans and she laugh´s catching his attention.

"hey! What are you laughing at?" he yells irritated.

"I'm not laughing" she covers her smile with a hand.

"Don't deny it I heard you!"

"Your imagination is playing pranks on you" she says still covering her mouth.

"Stop it! Don't think I can't just go there and cut off your tongue!" he yells and points at her.

"Well that´s not very nice of you; hasn't your mother taught you that it isn't nice the threaten people?" she says not angry at all.

His mood changes drastically, both hands in fists at his sides and he looks at the floor.

"I don't have one, she's dead" she could barely him.

"And your father?" she says a bit guilty for bringing the topic.

"I've never met him"

"Aunts, uncles, grandparents?"

"none"

"Who's your guardian then? Who do you live with?"

"I live alone"

Persephone doesn't move from her place fearing that the kid would run away.

"For how long?"

He looks up to her, expressing somehow curiosity, maybe a bit of surprise.

"It's been 6 years since my mother died and I started living alone" he says as if it's the most common knowledge.

"Isn't it painful?" she feels her being filled by sadness.

"I'm used to it" he looks nervous now.

"Would you like to come and live with me and my husband" she says and he looks surprised.

"No, I don't even know who you are"

"I'll tell you everything about me! Please come to live with me!" she takes a step to the front and he to the back.

"I said no, leave me alone!" he says and starts running away.

Persephone follows him, he slams the door shut when he enters the house, then after some time she leaves, she remembers the boy didn't caught any fish so she returns with foods and leaves in front the door, she knocks and hides behind some tries, she returns at night and does the same, she keeps doing this for some days, until one day she's leaving the food in front of the dooe when the boy opens it.

"What do you think you're doing?" the boy says.

"Nothing?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"So you have something to eat?"

"I mean, yeah I know that, but why?"

"I don't think I understand you question"

The boy looks nervous and evades looking her in the eye.

"Why are you being nice to me?"  
"Why wouldn´t I be?"  
"Well, no one likes me"

"Well, I like you"

"No you don't, you don't know me"

"And the others do?"

"Yeah, I mean, no, not exactly"

"Who knows you?"

"Only my mom knew me"

"Did she like you?"

"Yes, I think, she always said so" he looks to the floor, a melancholic smile on his face "She said she loves me"

"Would you like to come and live with me?" he looks at Persephone surprised "I don't know you and I like you, so if I get to know you maybe my husband and I will get to love you" the boys looks hesitant "If you don't like us you can leave; but can we at least try?"

"I think, I, we can try" he looks at her with a hesitant smile.

"I still don't know your name, mine's Persephone"

"I´m Keith"


	4. McLain

Lance was born in a house of fishermen, his father taught him to fish and sail when he was young, his mother was a strong woman, both mentally and physically, she taught him to sew, knit, crochet, cook, to do the laundry and clean.

He was the fifth of nine siblings; it went like this:

Amalia was the oldest with 20 years spent on the strongest human in town.

Next were the twins Leo and Lukas with an alliance of 19 years, they vs the world.

Cleo, with 16 years, was the one who tried to mother every kid in town.

Then goes 15 year old Lance, the first one in his family to have a soul mate.

Camila was 12 years old and always wanted to help her mom with everything she did, even scolding her siblings.

Next was Arthur, who tried to follow their father everywhere he went, starting to fish at the edge of 11.

The second youngest was Amethyst, always wanting to be the center of attention, knowing the power of her cuteness and using it to her advantage; with 10 years of life she had the world on her hands.

The baby brother was Alejandro, 7 years old, the prank master, who almost always got away.

To saw that Lance loved his family is an understatement, the feelings he had for each member had no words, and just as much as he loved his family he loved his best friend, Hunk, the son of the baker and the mechanic of the town, he also had a soul mark, meaning he was also missing half his soul.

Soul mates are usually proud of their soul marks.

Hunk was really proud of the lotus flower on his right shoulder, but he had to admit he had never met someone more proud of their soul mark than Lance, who never missed the opportunity to show the ball of flames on his right shoulder blade.

Soul mates aren´t the only ones with marks; the gods protégés also had mark, which appeared when the chosen ones turned 18.

Apollo´s sun appeared on Hunk´s left shoulder, and Hera´s ring on Lance´s chest laced together right over his heart.

In small town news spread quickly and soon everyone was celebrating.

The probability of winning the lottery was bigger than to have a chosen one in town, but they had 2.

Still the party would have to wait since the protégés had to start their journey to their new home.


End file.
